


The New Professor

by Groot_the_tree



Series: Ironstrange Professors [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Professors, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Professors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree
Summary: Dr. Stark meets the new professor, Dr. Strange.





	The New Professor

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for a prequel to the first work in this series where Tony and Stephen first meet and fall in love. This is it. The first part is from the students view points, second part is Tonys.  
I hope this part is as good as the first, it's doing concerningly well and I don't want to let people down with this part.

Tony, or Dr. Stark, as he was known by his students, was a very flirty person. Of course he knew how to pick the appropriate times, or people at least, certainly never students, no matter how many had tried. And tried they had. However, it was well known by everyone, students, staff, random people that happened to be around, that Dr. Stark preferred to flirt with a certain Dr. Banner. 

A secret well known by all. In fact most students believed them to be together, or believed Dr. Stark to at least have a crush on the other man. Those that have had both men as professors though know that the two just happen to have a very close friendship. One that Dr. Stark didn’t mind showing off and exaggerating.

There has been multiple sightings of Dr. Stark kissing the other professor, seeing him walk down the hall in front of his class and call out something about how good Dr. Banner looks in the lab coat. It was always something with them.

The most surprising part was when the students realized that Dr. Banner was doing the same back to Dr. Stark. It wasn’t too obvious at first, light touches, lingering hands on the back, but the students picked up on it and all suspected they had caught on to a hidden something. Finally.

Soon enough though, all of this changed. By a couple weeks into the next semester the two teachers still seemed close but not as close as before. They were still showing up in the middle of each others classes but there was no longer any kisses from Dr. Stark or lingering touches from Dr. Banner. All of the student who had had the professors the semester before wondered what happened but none were brave enough to ask. 

It wasn’t too long before they got an answer, Dr. Stark could never keep his private life to himself for too long after all. A couple more weeks after the start of the term Dr. Stark was waiting on the students to get settled and, as soon as they did he announced, “I went on a date last night. He was a very handsome man.” To the class. Some of the students that hadn’t had him before were surprised to hear this, why would their teacher announce something like that, especially first thing? Most of the students though were used to his ways however and were more than happy to listen to his private life the entire class period.

They begin asking him questions about this man, being sure to cover all the basics. No, it wasn’t Dr. Banner. Yes, he’s also a Doctor (he didn’t tell them that the other man was a MD and not just Ph.D’s like Tony was). Maybe you’ve seen him before, I don’t know your life.

Never did Tony admit that his new boyfriend also works at the university and never did the students ask. He also knew better than to hint at it, already having heard from Stephen that he didn’t want all the kids to know everything about their personal life, even if Tony didn’t care to admit it. He had begrudgingly agreed to his boyfriends requests and never said the words but if some of the students went looking into it he couldn’t stop them.

***

Tony had walked through the door and started down the hall towards his office, pausing to stare at the man at the end. He was tall, a few inches taller than Tony way, thin, had amazing facial hair and his hair was graying around the temples. 

Tony smiles, admitting to himself that he thought the man was beautiful. And new. He knew he had never seen the man before and this was where his office had been for years, since he started teaching here, he knew everyone down this hall. So he decided to do the only thing he could possibly do, get to know the new pretty boy as well.

He walks up to the man and holds out a hand, “I’m Dr. Tony Stark. Head of the engineering department. I haven’t seen you around before I don’t believe.” He says, "And it's not possible that I would forget such a pretty face." 

The other man looks down at his hand, then back up at him, his own hands staying hidden behind his back, “I’m Dr. Stephen Strange.” He says, smiling a little, “I’ve just started, my first year here. I teach neuroscience.” 

Tony awkwardly drops his hand when it's ignored. “Well would you like to go out Stephen? I know a nice coffee shop down the street if you’re interested.” He says, confidently, though the didn’t feel as confident as usual when he flirted like this. The other man having ignored his hand made him think that maybe he wasn’t interested. How dare pretty boy make him doubt the one thing he was always so sure of. 

Stephen nods, his small smile growing fractionally, developing into more of a smirk. “Depends.” He responds, “Is coffee all they have? Because I could really go for a cup of tea about now.” 

Tony feels his heart drop, then soar, the ass. “I’m sure we can find you a cup of tea somewhere.” He says, dramatically as though it would be so much of an issue, though he smiles brightly up at Stephen. Turning and walking back out the way he came, Stephen walking next to him this time.

There was no awkward brushes of hands, mostly because Stephen was keeping his behind him. There was no typical first date conversation, again, mostly because of who they are. But there was the conversation that the two doctors found interesting, discussing science, medicine and engineering. 

Tony realized that this was what he had been missing and something he already wouldn't trade for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I have ideas for another part of this series that's going to be three chapters. For that would people like some drpepperony or Pepper just being a close friend?


End file.
